


Hallucinations

by PositronicHeart



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Touching, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prequel to Nightmares, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositronicHeart/pseuds/PositronicHeart
Summary: Although both can be read separately, this is kinda the prequel to my other Data-PTSD story Nightmares. It was said in that story that Data had a lot of nightmares and hallucinations involving Kivas Fajo, and this is it.





	1. Acid Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> I really can't believe I wrote this I really can't but Data has PTSD and so this isn't entirely my fault. That's just the way it is. And Kivas Fajo is the creepiest dude I have ever seen. No lie. I just know that when Data got his chip he must have had panic attack after panic attack about that guy. And so he did.
> 
> WARNING: this gets pretty intense for Data and might be triggering for others. It goes into his trauma a lot, but never really anything too explicit. Mostly vague depictions in dreams.

He was sitting in his chair, just like he'd promised. But his arms were tied behind the frame, and his legs were tied to the posts. He even had a blindfold on. However, all his clothing had been removed. It wasn't necessary, he thought. He was going to obey. He had to obey. But Mr. Fajo said he liked it better this way. So he sat in his chair, tied to the posts, unmoving. Soon a pair of hands touched his arm. They were cold, clammy. They felt terribly uncomfortable against his skin. They ran up his arm to his shoulder, then gently stroked his chin, running through his hair, and traveling back down. He shivered, the feel of those hands sending a river of fear into his heart.

_My beautiful doll_. He heard his captor say, feeling the hands fall off his skin, followed by the sound of a zipper being pulled down. He swallowed, he didn't want to do it again. Not again. The last time was so painful, so humiliating, he didn't want to do it again. But then he felt his captor run his hands on him again, this time rubbing his chest and nipples, pinching gently. He gasped, he depised the feeling of his body being toyed with, but at the same time, the way his nipples were being touched made him shiver with pleasure. The hands moved lower, and lower, until they reached _down there_. He shuddered, desperately wanting to crawl out of his skin, to run away and never look back. He felt so disgusting, so violated, he would have given anything to make this stop. The hands traveled back up his body to his neck, ringing around his throat and choking him. _Choking him._ He didn't even need to breathe, yet he could feel the life being drained out of him, his Adam's apple being crushed behind the hands of his assualter, his whole body felt as if it was no longer solid. He tried to scream, but nothing came out. Only silence.

Data awoke abruptly, tears dripping from his eyes, and finding their way down his cheeks. He shivered, still feeling those cold hands on his body. The hands of Kivas Fajo. He wiped the tears from his eyes, standing up out of bed and heading for the replicator. He asked for a glass of water, gulping it down in an attempt to cool his systems. But he still felt uneasy. More than uneasy, terrified. Ever since he had his emotion chip installed, he would have one horrible nightmare after another. It had become almost every night now, and he was beginning to fear that he had lost control over his feelings. He could barely function anymore without reliving another traumatic incident from his past. But none of them were as bad as his memories of Kivas Fajo. He felt another pair of cold hands on him, and immediately shuddered in his skin, trying to escape the invisible hands running themselves along his body. He tapped his comm badge, desperate for someone to come and help him escape.

"Geordi!" He called, falling to his knees as the feeling of helplessness increased. "Geordi, please answer!" After a moment of excruciating silence, he finally heard a voice answer his pleas.

"I'm here, Data, what's wrong?" Geordi said. The artificial nerves in Data's body easing greatly at the sound of his lover's voice.

"Please, I need you.." He pleaded, trying hard to keep himself steady. "Please come to my quarters. I-If you can."

"Of course, Data. I'll be there, just hang on." Geordi sounded desperately concerned for his friend, he had to be, he knew the fear in his heart, knew he was being torn apart from the inside out, and knew he needed to be there in case he fell to pieces.

Data waited for Geordi's arrival, sitting on the floor of his quarters, his knees up to his chest, and his arms wrapped around them tight. When Geordi finally arrived, Data couldn't even bring himself to stand up and greet him, he was practically paralized from fear.

"Oh, Data.." Geordi rushed towards him, wrapping his arms around him as Data rested his head against his lover's chest. "Are you all right?" Geordi whispered softly into his ear, careful not to startle him.

"I...I do not know." Data spoke, barely audible, and so filled with terror Geordi tightened his hold on him, not too much, but just enough to make him feel protected. "I am so scared, Geordi. I-I can still feel his hands on me." Data shivered in Geordi's arms, gripping tightly onto his uniform for protection. "Oh God, make it stop!" He pleaded, holding onto his lover for dear life, more and more images of that man's hands on his body, groping him, probing him, he could still feel his acid fingertips against his skin.

_My sweet little doll, how shall I fuck you today?_ He could still hear his voice plaquing his mind, breathing into his ear, sucking his skin, licking every part of his body until he was left covered in sticky saliva. He shuddered, gripping onto Geordi so tightly he could almost break him. But Geordi didn't mind, he stayed with Data the rest of the night, hoping his presence and embrace would be enough to ease his lover's suffering.

He could feel his hands dance across his body, slide their way from his chin to his thighs, that horribly sadistic grin playing at his lips every step of the way. Then he brought out the whip. _No, please no._ Was all he thought. But he could not hear any words come from his mouth. All he could hear was the sound of the whip cracking, followed by the most excruciating pain he had ever experienced.

"Mr. Data, I said report." Picard's voice shot through the sea of torment he was drowning in. He turned his attention to his captain, who was staring rather perplexed at him.

"Oh, I am sorry, Captain." Data blerted. "I was, distracted." Picard shared a quick glance with Counselor Troi, both of their expressions showing concern for their friend.

"Are you feeling all right, Mr. Data? Perhaps you'd like some more time off--"

"No, Captain! I am fine." Data demanded, a little more harshly than he intended. "I am sorry, I am just, I, will be all right." Picard seemed to believe him, however hesitantly, heading back for his chair in the middle of the bridge. Deanna continued to stare at the back of Data's head, praying internally for his recovery. Data left his seat to head for one of the science stations, his unusual haste noticable to everyone. He sat down immediately, moving his hands at an inhumanly fast rate in order to accomplish his task. Riker, who was standing just beside Worf at tactical, noticed his stiffness, and turned to face him.

"Hey, you okay?" He gently asked, trying not to seem too nosy, or out of line.

"Like I told the captain, I am fine." Data insisted, not taking his eyes off his console. Riker sighed through his nose, desperate to find a solution to his poor friend's troubles.

"Well hey, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here, okay?" He smiled slightly, softly placing his hand on Data's shoulder. But that one move caused a surge of panic to flurish inside Data's systems, and he recoiled from the commander's touch, a look of pure horror striking his features.

"Please, please do not hurt me!" He yelled out, catching the attention of everyone on the bridge. "Do not touch me, please! I will do anything you ask, Mr. Fajo, just please, _please,_ not that!" Riker backed away, horrified at what he had caused. Picard and Deanna came rushing towards the scene, keeping their distance from Data, who seemed to shudder if they even came near him.

"Data, it's all right, it's us, it's your friends on the _Enterprise_!" Deanna tried, reaching out to him with her hand, hoping he would trust her enough to accept it. His expression didn't change, he still looked terrified, like a small lost child, surrounded by strangers.

"What are you we going to do?" Riker whispered, he didn't want to trigger anything more.

"Troi to Commander La Forge." Deanna tapped her comm badge, knowing he would be the only person Data would respond to. "Please come to the bridge immediately."

A few moments later, Geordi arrived on the bridge to witness what was happening. He saw Data cowering in the corner, and knew right away what he had to do.

"Data, it's okay, it's me, Geordi." He said, crouching down to where Data was sitting. He extended his hand to him, still whispering sweet nothings to him in the hopes that he would respond. Data eventually took his hand in his, allowing him to lift him up from the ground, and take him gently in his arms. "It's okay, Data. No one is going to hurt you, understand? No one." The two of them slowly headed towards the turbolift, still locked in each other's arms as they traveled down to Data's quarters.

Once they arrived, Geordi gently sat Data down on his bed, heading over for the replicator to ask for a glass of water. He handed to Data, who immediately gulped it down, as if doing so would cleanse him of whatever filth his body had been plaqued with.

"The nightmares just keep getting worse, huh?" Geordi said, sitting beside his lover.

"It is not just the nightmares, Geordi." Data spoke, his voice much quieter than usual. "I am also expereicing flashbacks while on duty. And now, it seems I am having hallucinations, as well." He could feel his tears begin to fall down his face, leaning against his lover, who wrapped his arms around him tight, still wary of his anxiety. "I do not know what I am going to do." Data whimpered into Geordi's chest. Geordi sighed deeply, knowing there was no pleasant answer he could offer him at the moment.

"I don't know either, Data. I honestly don't know."


	2. Icey Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the nightmares and visions grow in intensity, Data must try his best to put them out of his mind for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because apparently it needed another chapter.

He could feel the chain wrap tight around his neck, if he were human, he would not be able to breathe, it was so tight. But he wasn't, he reminded himself. He was Mr. Fajo's precious little doll. No! He wasn't anyone's doll. He was a living, sentient being. He shouldn't be treated this way. He shouldn't be in this situation at all. But before he could think anymore, he felt that pair of cold evil hands run across his skin, sliding down his back the way he slid his fingers down his computer console back on the _Enterprise_. The _Enterprise_. Maybe there was still a chance he could be rescued from this monster.

_Now, I expect you to be on your best behavior, my dear. I have a guest arriving soon, and I want you to make a good first impression_. Mr. Fajo whispered in his ear, still probing around his skin just for the fun of it. He tried to resist his touch, tried to lean out of the man's reach, but he was grabbed, pulled back into position, where he heard the whip being cracked. His eyes filled with tears and he shut them tight, hoping if he couldn't see what was happening it wouldn't hurt so much. Oh, how wrong he was.

"Data?" He heard Geordi's voice call for him, a sudden feeling of intense panic swelling in his belly. He snapped his head back out of shock, but Geordi took him in his arms before he could panic further. "Hey, hey, it's okay, it's Geordi!" He calmed him, letting him rest his head against his shoulder for comfort. "Are you okay?"

"I do not know, Geordi." Data softly spoke. "I, believe I had another hallucination. I could have sworn, I saw..." He closed his eyes tight, a single tear falling down his right cheek.

"Hey, you'll be okay. You wanna lay down? I can stay here tonight." Geordi offered. Data nodded his head, the both of them laying back onto the bed, carefully inching their way under the covers. Geordi kept his hold on Data firm, but remained careful not to make him feel trapped, or closed in. Geordi yawned, instructing the computer to turn down the lights.

"Thank you for staying with me, Geordi." Data whispered into his lover's chest.

"Of course, Data. Anything for you." He gave him a kiss on his forehead, both of them still cuddling tight as Geordi felt sleep overtake him, and Data rested his systems, too scared to initiate another dream program. His head was already plaqued with the horrible images of his past. If he had known having emotions would be this painful, he would never have suggested installing his chip in the first place.

"So, any time someone touches you, you can feel his hands on you?" Deanna said, sitting across from Data in her office. He simply nodded, keeping his gaze locked on the glass table inbetween them. "That does make sense. After what you went through, after all the things you've been through in the past few years alone, it seems unavoidable that you would start experiencing PTSD. If you were anyone else, you would have gone through this a long time ago, but you couldn't until now, so everything seems to be catching up to you all at once." Data didn't respond, he just sat there, perfectly still, wishing the session would be over soon. "I'm sorry, Data. But there's not much I can do for you other than try to help. There is no magical cure for PTSD, it's something you have to try and live through, try and overcome. But I do suggest we meet for sessions every once and a while. I just want to help you through this." Data nodded again, not saying a word as he got up and went straight for the door. "Wait, are you leaving already?"

"Yes, Counselor. I would very much like to go back to my quarters, now." He said, not even giving her a chance to protest, as he made his way out of the room, and towards the nearest turbolift.

As soon as he reached his quarters, he fell onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow, trying to hide the shameful tears that refused to stop forming in his eyes. Spot jumped up on the bed with him, rubbing softly against his side, purring gently as if she knew he needed to be treated very tenderly right now. He soon heard his door chime, and lifted his head enough to speak. "Come in." He managed to mutter, as Geordi made his way into the room. He sat down beside Data, watching with concern as he lifted himself up from his pillow, and wiped away the tears that had stained his cheeks.

"You okay?" He asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"I, I do not know." Data said, he himself aware that he was beginning to sound like a broken record. Geordi extended his arms for him, gently laying him on his lap where he could feel safe. "I am sorry we have not been able to spend much time together without my experiencing another panic attack." Data whispered softly, he sounded so genuinely sorry, and yet he was the victim. He was the one who deserved an apology. "And I am sorry we have not been able to engage in intercourse, either." He blerted, and Geordi almost laughed at his bluntness. Almost.

"Relax, Data. You know I can wait. Besides, you've been through a hell of a lot, so I don't expect you to just bounce back anytime soon." Geordi assured him, softly rubbing his hand along Data's back. "Don't ever feel like I'm gonna be angry or impatient with you, okay? I can wait as long as I need to to kiss you again. And even longer to do anything else." He felt Data ease greatly at his words, then felt him lift suddenly up to his face. Data planted his lips on his, to Geordi's surprise, gently pulling him in a little closer.

"I want to so badly, however. I want you to make love to me." Data whispered, and Geordi couldn't help but feel his whole body spring to life at those words.

"A-Are you sure?" He studdered, feeling all his excitement rush down below. "I mean, are you sure you're ready for--"

"I cannot be certain unless I try, Geordi." Data kissed him again. "I promise I will tell you if I need to stop, but I know I need you to touch me. I need your hands on me, I need to feel someone I love against me. I need you inside me." Geordi knew he couldn't possibly resist such a tempting offer, but was still afraid of what might happen.

"If you start to feel uncomfortable, or scared, even the slightest bit, I'll stop, okay?" He assured him, and Data simply nodded in understanding, pulling his lover over him as he laid back on the bed. Putting all of his trauma out of his mind, at least long enough to feel a twinge of happiness again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's that. Sorry for ending it so abruptly but don't worry, hopefully soon I'll be back with some Daforge goodness!! And more PTSD. This is where I flourish in writing Data because I see him so much as a hurt traumatized boy who needs all the love he can get. But no worries he's got plenty. It's sad but this is just the stuff I'm best at. I understand depression so I get him well. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed this mess.


End file.
